The processing devices within many computers and other information processing systems includes branch prediction hardware. Branch prediction is useful to improve performance in a pipelined processor because it allows for the pipeline to continue to be filled as instructions following the branch are speculatively executed. Mispredictions are typically handled by flushing the pipeline, so increasing the accuracy of branch prediction typically increases the performance of a processor.